Minh and Kanobe
by NicePersonWhoSendsReveiws
Summary: Read it, ok? I really suck at summaries, so please read it? Psymon gets his butt kicked by Minh.... thanks!


Hey! Sorry I couldn't put the little accent signs above the Vietnamese words, I don't know how! Sorry! Minh is MY Character because I made up the name! and Kanobe is mine too! K? ok! Bye bye!

It was the beginning of a new SSX league and everyone from the old league was there: Kaori, Mac, Zoe, Moby, Eddie, Luther, JP, Brodie, Elise, Psymon...well Psymon was in Rahzel's office getting yelled about because he let off a stink-bomb in Rahzel's office, Marisol, and everyone that I missed (if any). They were supposed to have 2 new members this time and were waiting for the new members and Rahzel to arrive.

"Sup Kaori!" said Mac as he went over to greet Kaori.

"Konnichiwa Ma-chan!" Kaori said, hugging Mac. Suddenly, a guy stepped through the door. He looked about 8 inches taller then Kaori, he looked pretty skinny, He had dark brown spiky hair, snow goggles on, snowboarding equipment, he was wearing a long-sleeved shirt that had a T-Shirt over it that said 'Deticated to Minh', he was wearing dark brown pants, black and red shoes, black and silver gloves, and had like 5 different boards under his arm. Everyone was silent for a for a second while they took In the appearance of the new person when suddenly, Kaori ran over to the boy and hugged him. "Konnichiwa Dobe-chan!" she said.

"Hey Kay!" he said hugging her back. She brought him over to the other SSX-ers and introduced everybody to him.

"That's Elise, and that's Ma-chan, and that Luther, and JP, and Brodi, and Zoe, and Psymon..." as she continued on, He waved to everyone. When she finally finished, he got himself out of her grip and bowed. "Konnichiwa everyone, I'm Kanobe, but you can call me Dobe" he said with a smile.

Everyone greeted this new member of the SSX league and Kaori, Mac, and Kanobe sat down on a bench.

"Hey bro, I'm Mac" said Mac, offering his hand, "One of Kaori's best friends" he added.

"Sup, Mac. I'm Kanobe. Your lucky to have Kaori as your friend" said Kanobe while Kaori blushed.

"Stop it Dobe-chan!" said Kaori.

'Why is she blushing?' thought Mac. He was jealous and wanted to know how Kanobe and Kaori knew each other. But before he could ask, Kanobe whispered something into Kaori's ear, and she whispered something back while giggling.

"Alright, where's the phone then, Kay?" he got up and asked.

Kaori giggled and pointed to the hallway. "Alright, thanks Kay" he said with a smile as he walked towards the hallway. Mac followed him. When they were around the corner and nobody could see them, he walked up to Kanobe. "Hey, dude, wassup?" Kanobe asked casually while picking up the phone.

Mac picked up Kanobe by the neck and pushed him against the wall. "What did you tell Kaori and what did she say back? And what's how do you know Kaori" He asked in a harsh tone.

Kanobe smiled. "None of your business dude, don't worry, it's not about you, now if you'll excuse me," He said while taking his left hand and prying Mac's hand off his neck easily "I have to call my friend." He said while walking back over to the phone. Mac was shocked that he could pry his hands off his neck so easily. He decided to wait until Kanobe was done talking on the phone to start questioning him again.

"Hey baby, it's me" he said over the phone. Mac heard some sort of squealing noise coming from the phone.

"Yah, yah, anyways baby, how far are you from the hotel?" squealing noise for an answer "Alright! That awesome. Anyways, baby, when you get here, there's gonna be a surprise waiting for you" he said with a grin. More squealing noises. "Nuh-uh, I'm not gonna tell you." Squeal, Squeal, Squeal, Squeal. "What? C'mon baby! I'm not that dumb! Alright, well I gotta go now, see you when you get here!" He said, while hanging up the phone.

He turned back to Mac who had his hand ready to go to his neck again. "hey, hold on now, no need to get violent, I'll answer your questions without getting a ring around my neck, thank you. He stood against the wall. "Now what'd you wanna know?" he asked.

"I want to know what you and Kaori talked about, and what is your relation with her."

"Well, I'll answer the second half of that. The first half is between Kaori and me. My relation with her? We're just friends."

"Do you like her?"

"Yah, of course I do!"

Mac was angry with this, seeing this, Kanobe added a second part. "But only as a friend, I already have a girl that I like" he said, while pointing to his shirt.

"Alright, fine, lets get back then" Said Mac.

When they got back to where Kaori was, a car pulled up in front of the hotel. Automatically, Kanobe and Kaori shot up and ran towards the door. The other members could hear someone get out of the door and walk towards the door. When Kaori opened the door, she just stood still for a moment. Suddenly, a girl flung herself at Kaori (which surprised the other SSX members because Kaori normally does the flinging) and hugged her "KAY-OORRRRR-EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" the girl shouted. Then she let go of Kaori and stepped back alittle to get a look at Kaori. The girl looked somewhat like Kaori. She had light brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, she looked about 2 inches taller than Kaori, she had black pants with a white stripe going down the sides on, a T-Shirt with a penguin on it, a black jacket with a white strip going down the side of the arms, brown eyes, white shoes with penguins all over it, she was wearing a black mini-tie, and her snow goggles were up on her hat so it looked like the 'hat penguin' was wearing the snow goggles.

Then she turned her head over to Kanobe and said "Kanobe is ngu nhu bo (Kanobe is dumb as a cow)" she said while shaking her head from the left to the right. After saying that, all the SSX members automatically assumed she was Vietnamese. She stepped out under the chandelier and stared up at the big ceiling. Then she started swinging around in circles saying something in Vietnamese. Everyone was shocked. She was as hyper as Kaori! No wonder they were friends!

Suddenly, a pissed-off Rahzel and a smiling Psymon walked through the doors. "Alright, alright, is everyone here? Good lets get this thing over with." He said while everyone took their seats. "We've got 2 new members this time, Minh and Kanobe. Go ahead, introduce yourself do whatever ...I'm tired so hurry up" Rahzel added.

Minh stepped up first. "Hi, I is Minh, I'm Vietnamese. I've been snowboarding since I was five, I'm pretty good at English so we shouldn't have any trouble." She said while smiling, Then she sad down next to Kaori.

"Hey, I'm Kanobe, I've already introduced myself, I'm Vietnamese too, but I speak alittle bit of Japanese, I can speak English. And if you want you can call me Dobe, it's my nickname" Kanobe took his seat on the other side of Minh.

"well since everyone knows everyone and if they don't spend your own time trying to figure it out..." Rahzel went over the rules and then told them who was staying in who's room. "Psymon gets his own room because he's insane and we don't want any SSX members dying this time" he went on until it was Kanobe, Mac, Minh, Kaori, and Elise left. "Kanobe and Mac get a room and Minh, Kaori, and Elise share a room. Don't worry it's got three beds. Now I'm gonna go take a shower and go to sleep you do whatever you want as long as you stick to the rules" said Rahzel and then walked off towards his room.

Minh, Kaori, Mac and Kanobe sat down on a sofa and automatically, Kaori and Minh started talking. Psymon smiled. 'another Kaori, perfect this year is going to be fun' he thought to himself and then walked over towards Minh.

"Hey, newbie girl."

Minh looked up. "My name is Minh" she said and then started talking to Kaori again.

"Whatever, Mine, you better watch yourself or else I'll knock you off your board the whole season like I did with Kaori last time" he said with a smirk.

Minh stopped talking and slowly turned her head towards Psymon. "You...you hurt Kaori?" She asked calmly.

Uh-oh. Psymon had unleashed Minh's Wrath. "Um...Minh. he didn't hurt me, he was joking, ha ha he he, right Psymon?" said Kaori, hoping that Psymon would agree with her for his own sake.

"No. I knocked you off your board a ton of times!" said Psymon, wondering what in the world Kaori was talking about.

"So...you hurt Kaori?" said Minh, in a calm voice as she started to get up. Kanobe shot up from his seat and grabbed Minh's arms from behind. "Minh, don't do it!" he shouted. By then the whole room's attention was on Psymon and Minh.

"Yeah, I did, what are you going to do about? I'm going to knock you off your board too!" Psymon said, while smiling. That did it. That pushed that button that unleashed Minh's Wrath.

"Hey Kanobe?" she said calmly.

"Y-Yes?"

"Let go of me, please."

"No! Don't Do it Minh!"

She pulled her arms out of Kanobe's grip, and ran towards Psymon. She ran right by Psymon and stopped, smiling. Kaori and Kanobe gasped. She did it. Psymon laughed. "What was that supposed to do? You missed me!" He said, laughing. Suddenly, he felt a pain in his stomach. "Wha-what's going on?" he looked at his stomach. There was a bruise there.

"I missed you, huh?" said Minh as Psymon fell over. "Don't. Hurt. My. Friends." She said simply. Everyone in the whole room was shocked. Suddenly, Minh went from dead-serious to happy and hyper again. "Hey, Kaori, Elise, lets go check out our room and unpack!" She said, while walking towards the elevator. Kaori and Elise followed her. Before the elevator doors closed she said "Hey, mister, get a clothe and soak it in hot water and put that over the bruise, it'll go away quicker if ya do that!"

-in the elevator

Elise was shocked. Nobody had done that before, and nobody saw her punch him. "Hey, Minh?" She asked.

"Yah?"

"How...how'd you do that?"

"I ran up to him and punched him."

"But...you ran past him....nobody saw you punch him."

"I ran passed him with my arm out and I ran so fast it hit him, but he didn't feel it till later."

"...AWESOME!!" said Elise with a huge grin on her face.

"Minh?" said Kaori is a small voice.

"Oh, yah, I'm sorry Kaori."

"No um...thanks...he deserved that."

Minh smiled as the elevator doors opened. "C'mon girls, lets check out our room!

Hehe. Weird huh? It came to me at 2:00 in the morning. I had been trying to get sleep since 9:30 but I couldn't so it just popped into my head! Hahah! Well later! If ya want more, send reviews, if not, then I'll just take it off so it don't waste space, ya? Ok later!

(NicePersonWhoSendsReveiws)


End file.
